This invention relates to a Combat Aid System for processing input data to derive data useful prior to or during deployment of a missile, to apparatus for use in such systems, and to methods implemented in such systems. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention is concerned with such systems, apparatus and methods for use on board an aircraft.
Modern combat aircraft are equipped with a wide range of active and passive defence or attack systems such as missiles, electronic counter-measures, etc., and there is a considerable amount of information available to the pilot. For example there is the usual information provided by the flight computer relating to the flight parameters and operating conditions of the aircraft; intelligence information relating to potential targets; data identifying the characteristics and performance of the missiles on board the aircraft, radar and infra-red images of potential targets, and much more. For execution of a successful mission, any system which lightens the pilot""s workload in assessing and using this broad range of data is highly desirable.
In particular, it is extremely important to be able to calculate or predict with high accuracy the four critical decision parameters needed for launch of the missile, namely Rmax, Rmin, Rno-action, Rno-escape. Rmax is the maximum range of missile type at present target attitude; Rmin is the minimum range of missile type at present target attitude; Rno-action is the range at which the missile would acquire the target, but other factors prevent launch (i.e. closing rate would mean missile fusing close to launch aircraft), and Rno-escape is the range at which the target cannot escape the launch success zone of missile.
We have developed a combat pilot aid system which assists a pilot in a combat situation by taking in data from sensors in the flight control system to return the four critical values referred to above. In the system described below, a processor on board the aircraft calculates one or more of the above parameters and is capable of periodic communication with a training module which is typically ground based and which has available model data from a model of the missile as well as historic data from firings of the particular missile or a similar missile type from the same or similar aircraft. The training module may use this data in a training routine to derive a series of training parameters for reprogramming the system on board the aircraft.
Accordingly, in one aspect, this invention provides a combat pilot aid system for an aircraft having a missile, said system including:
a runtime module on board the aircraft, comprising a processor operable for receiving input data representing selected operating parameters of the aircraft and/or missile and to output data identifying one or more parameters relating to launch of said missile;
a training module comprising an adaptive processor for being trained on previous or modelled data relating to said aircraft and/or the missile and/or the particular target, to learn the relationship between said input data and said output data and to adjust the programming parameters of said adaptive processor accordingly;
means for reprogramming the processor of said runtime module in accordance with the adjusted parameters of said adaptive processor, and
means on board said aircraft for storing data relating to a missile launch, for later use by said training module.
Preferably, the runtime module processor is a neural network. Preferably, the training module adaptive processor comprises a neural network comprising a similar topology to that of the runtime processor.
Preferably the output data of said runtime module processor identifies the four values Rmax, Rmin, Rno-action, and Rno-escape Preferably said runtime module additionally provides output data indicating whether the pilot should fire the missile.
Preferably the training module comprises a model representing the performance of the missile. Preferably the training module further comprises means for storing historic data relating to previous firings of the missile or similar from the aircraft or similar.
Preferably the runtime module includes means for deriving and sorting data relating to an actual missile firing, for later use by said training module.
In another aspect, this invention provides a combat aid system for a missile launch or monitoring station which comprises a neural network trained with training data modelling the missile envelope, and means for inputting in use to said neural network parameters relating to the intended target, whereby said neural network provides at least some of the parameters required for launch of the missile.
In a further aspect, this invention provides a method for determining selected launch parameters for launching a missile from an aircraft, which method comprises:
supplying selected operating parameters of the aircraft and/or missile to a runtime module on board the aircraft comprising a processor which has been previously trained to output data identifying one or more parameters relating to launch of said missile,
providing a training module comprising an adaptive processor trained on previous or modelled data relating to the aircraft and/or missile and/or missile target to learn the relationship between said input data and said output data and to adjust the programming parameters of said adaptive processor accordingly, using said adjusted programming parameters to reprogram said runtime module processor, and
storing on board said aircraft data relating to a missile launch for later use by said training module.
Whilst the invention has been described above, it extends to any inventive combination of the features set out above or in the following description.